Monochrome Lines of Dominion
by ropeprincess
Summary: Undisclosed desires and the overwhelming bout of everything in between leaves them both reeling but always breathless for more.
1. Chapter 1

_10:12 A.M._

"Can I help you?"

"Are you lost?"

The agent wore a look of confusion and pitiful nervousness at the girl's hollow expression. Said girl snapped back to the harsh, dim reality, "Ah! Yes… um… can I get one ticket to New York?"

The words jumbled out of her mouth without a rational thought. Rukia anxiously waited as the attendant muttered nonsense about how expensive the ticket was going to be and how she might not even get on the flight today because of limited seating.

It didn't matter as long as she was away.

She just wanted to leave. Anywhere. It didn't matter.

"That's alright, as long I get going soon." Rukia gave a weak smile in return.

The attendant gave her a meager grimace with a judgmental raise of her eyebrow, "The next flight leaves at 4:30. Is that okay?"

Rukia wasn't happy to say the least but with a quick nod she agreed defeatedly, "Yeah."

"Alrighty then, that'll be $457.64."

Rukia's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the price but she shakingly handed the steady cash over. The lady kept on speaking but it was all falling on deaf ears. Her ticket was soon handed over along with a bright, white smile and sparkling, twinkle eyes.

_Fake bitch, wonder how she does it all the time._

Her eyes popped out again at how harsh her thoughts were. Surely to anyone else, the facial expressions she wore would lead them to the conclusion that this girl was in fact, a lunatic. But Rukia picked up her small bag stuffed with one change of clothes and other little miniscule items. She slowly walked over to the waiting area and plunked down on one of the hard, grey chairs. Sighing, the small girl pulled out her phone which had not once ceased to vibrate. She snorted and thought, _at this point someone could use it as a vibrator. _Shaking her head, she opened up her messages.

**16 New Messages**

Without even bothering to read them, she began to delete them all. In the midst of her deleting, another beep came from her phone. Except this one was continuous.

**INCOMING CALL**

**Ichigo**

"Nope, don't think so, fucker." Rukia muttered disdainfully as she hit reject.

Less than five seconds later, it began to wiggle in vibration. She gritted her teeth, "No, asshole."

"Found you, bunny."

Her violet eyes widened to comical proportions.

Shaken into shock, she turned around and there he was in all his glory, in a black business suit, scowling and looking angry as hell. At her seemingly terrified expression, he scowled even more, "It wasn't hard to find you."

"Ah…" Her stupefied expression slowly turned into a small pout and she turned back around. "Go away."

He sat down next to her and leaned in, his breath fanning over her red cheeks as he softly put his hand on her thigh, "Now, how I am supposed to do that?"

**Oh my goodness, well there it is my very first story. In all truthfulness, I am nervous because this story is for the OTP of all time. Ah, well next chap will delve more into the story and backstory. Hope it wasn't too bad.**


	2. Chapter 2: Desire

The grip on her thigh slowly became tighter, leading her to suck in one heavy, harsh breath.

* * *

_11:31 A.M._

"Rukia, why are you running away?"

A vein almost popped on her delicate forehead, cursing the nerve of the man sitting next to her, who was waiting for her response with a baited breath, "Why?"

Rukia haughtily tilted her chin up before sighing in defeat, "I'm not running away. I'm just leaving."

Ichigo dropped the scowl instead gritting his teeth with impatience, "What a stupid response."

She rolled her eyes and her purple orbs dulled as she muttered the cliché, "Stupid questions deserve stupid answers."

He ignored her insult for once and decided to ask another question.

"Rukia, what is it you desire?" He hung his head back, nonchalantly closing his eyes all while being withheld by that typical arrogance that always seemed to surround him.

"For you to shower me with your everlasting devotion by leaving."

"Very funny. Your sarcasm is charming, wiseass." Ichigo glowered at her weakly before promptly demanding, "Answer me."

Rukia flitted with her fingers before shyly replying, "To live."

For such a bright, sophisticated mind and soul he had, he really was a dim-witted, insufferable idiot, "Huh?"

Rukia wanted to throttle him until her wits end were content, "Fuck you."

_Wrong. Wrong._ She was retracting from him, she briefly let down her impenetrable walls and now she was building them up as fast as they had come down.

Ichigo's thought process was heading into overdrive as he tried to recuperate, "I was just taken aback. What do you mean?"

She simply ignored his question and quietly asked him, "What do you desire? I assume it's nothing since you have everything a man could ever want…"

Ichigo's gaze intensified as his smoldering brown eyes hungrily drunk over her petite form, "You're right, I do have everything I could ever want... but there _is _something else I want."

He leaned in closer, whispering softly into her ear, "Except I doubt I can tell you right now."

Rukia huffed in indignance as she blushed, how did she for one second believe she could have a decent conversation with this man?

Seeing her lovely but brief reaction, Ichigo brusquely asked as he dodged her tiny fist, "What do you mean 'live'? Aren't you living right now?"

Rukia squirmed slightly as she gazed at the passing people walking across and heading into taxis through the front window, "I want to live, I want to experience everything wildly as it comes yet I like and want control. It's idiotic, I like two complete opposite ends of the spectrum."

Ichigo let his thumb rub around in circles on her thigh, he couldn't deny his possessiveness and attraction to the lovely and uncouth creature in front of him. He wanted to dominate her being, he wanted to be able to teach her to satisfy all the dirty demands he craved from her yet the rough, animalistic desires roaring inside of him retracted back to the stirrings of his heart begging to know her mind and soul. Not that he would allow himself to confront that thought anytime soon.

Quite simply put, he was desperate and horny.

But aggravatingly so, only for the woman sitting next to him.

Yes, every damn woman on the corner would gladly agree to go out with him and they'd end up fucking in the bathroom stall but that ended when he met his Rukia, his boredom infallibly ended when he met the raven-haired little minx. The twenty-five year old man met her about three months ago when he had visited the college she was attending, barely noticing her until he saw her sitting in the back of the class.

The second he did, he knew he had to have her.

He patiently waited for the class to end and watched the students file out, particularly the females whispering in recognition and throwing lustful glances his way. Her professor Ukitake Jushiro was an esteemed colleague, mentor, and good friend of Ichigo's, urging him to come and visit the campus for a tour and meeting with the higher-ups. Ichigo persuaded Ukitake to call Rukia over for a brief second after class and then proceeded to ask her out.

To which she flat out said no.

But the persistent man incessantly asked her out everyday from then on, until she agreed to _only_ hang out.

Likewise, Rukia couldn't deny her attraction to him, her life had been a routine until he came along. It annoyed but excited her. Her cold, pessimistic personality had somewhat warmed up to him but it couldn't wash away her loneliness, or the sinking feeling of never being good enough . She kept a close couple of friends but wasn't very social, the result of being lonesome throughout her junior and high school experience. Yet, she didn't close in on only the negative, the ability to see the positive remained keen with her despite being hidden.

Ichigo mulled over carefully as he thoughtfully began to think, "You, baby, are the exact example of a paradoxical, disbelieving human being. You are contradictory in every way. An enigma. And that is exactly what makes you a fucking damn normal human being. It's natural to feel that way."

Rukia silently clenched her fists as he cleared his throat noisily, "If it is control you want, I can give that to you."

Now it was Rukia's turn to analyze his musings, "I don't and will not be in a cage."

He stupidly snorted, "Rukia, you know I've wanted you for a very long time. I don't know how many more cases of blue balls I can take. Besides, there are so many ways you can find what you want, and you know exactly what I mean."

Rukia smirked ruefully as she patted her bag, "I'm leaving."

Ichigo rolled his eyes playfully as he ran his fingers through her beautiful, chin-length, ebony locks, "Not today. Besides you've got that interview in about a week, really you don't think things through sometimes."

She faintly smiled, "I was going to come back. I just needed to get out. And how did you find me? Is there some damn detection chip on my phone?"

Ichigo groaned in annoyance, "I wish but no, I just checked your web history on your computer, and found which flight you were boarding off from."

Rukia harshly declared, "Stalker."

They sat in silence until Rukia abruptly yelled, "And I'm still fucking mad at you!"

Ichigo's face darkened considerably, ignoring the startled looks from the people passing by and of those sitting close to them, "I don't care and next time don't ignore my calls. It doesn't sit well with me."

Rukia shook in exasperation, she couldn't even remember what they were fighting about but she knew she was damn well pissed, "I don't need anyone to protect me, I can handle myself. The world isn't filled with assholes like you. There are good people too."

Oh, how blissfully naïve she could be and still so washed up by the grayness of their world.

The atmosphere dimmed as she remembered all of his comments and advances he directed towards her. And she fidgeted ever so slightly.

Rukia determinedly put on a straight face, she hadn't forgotten the pent up sexual frustration between them, albeit she was willing to give in now though reluctantly she would admit she was a virgin.

At the age of twenty, she wasn't ashamed to acknowledge the fact but was convinced there would never be that man that stirred up such feelings in her. She could recount the handful of times she would wake up after an erotic dream and almost stomp over to Ichigo's house demanding he fuck her senseless because it was his fault she had enveloped these tempestuous feelings of lust.

Sometimes, he seemed too diabolical and domineering for her taste but she knew that he was just as immature and childish. Besides, she had many of her faults to go along with too. The heaviness that resided deep within her thoughts made her temporarily want to forget and just let loose and have fun.

So why couldn't she do that with Ichigo?

She could get both ends of the spectrum, that fun, crazy, free side and the other that demanded power and domination, the desire to explore her hidden longing. Both were in demand to be satiated. As her thoughts drifted back to the present, Rukia knew she wouldn't be leaving today.

Ichigo hum-drummed for a while before impatiently asking, "So are we going home now?"

Rukia's cheeks flared as she looked up at him, his face kindly imploring her own, "Only if you buy me a stuffed Chappy the Rabbit."

"Jesus Christ, Rukia."

* * *

...But she knew that she would eventually leave as _all_ good things come to an end...

* * *

Honestly, I don't know how to write anything light-hearted but I promise the next chapters won't be so boring and short. Thank you all so much who even bothered to look at this story, and to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed!


End file.
